17's home
by Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh
Summary: 18 lives with 17 and find him to be a mess.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : I don't own DBZ nor do I have any rights**_

_**17 and 18 living with eachother during the 7 year timeskip. 18 and 17 know where eachother is because they have a tracking device implanted on them by Gero.**_

* * *

After the wish, every Z Fighters left the lookout heading their own ways. Krillin however was bent on looking for Android 18. Krillin continued flying towards the direction 18 flew off at and soon found himself in a forest, he saw 18 landed somewhere near the bushes. Krillin immediately flew down but kept a distance so 18 didn't notice him.

"Hey 17 get your dumbass out here!" 18 shouted impatiently.

"Huh, what do you want 18?" 17 asked poking his head out the window.

"I came to check to see if 16 was still alive." 18 answered.

"Oh you care about him more than me huh I see how it is." 17 snickered.

"You know that's not what I mean, now where is he?" 18 asked once again.

"How the hell would I know, it wouldn't matter where he is, he can take care of himself." 17 said annoyed.

"I was going to thank him for taking care of us, but I guess your dumbass don't have anything to be thankful for" 18 snapped back.

"Yeah, yeah I'll thank him when I see him, anyway 18 you have a place to stay?" 17 asked

18 blinked and said "Why would you care whether I have a place to stay or not?"

"You act like I'm a horrible brother or something, but I'm not!" 17 complained to his older sister.

"Shouldn't I be worried about you? I am older than you" 18 said frowning.

"Only by 5 minutes" 17 winked at her and gestured her inside.

18 still frowning walked in.

"I got to take off these clothes, it has Cell's slime all over it" 18 said and both twins shuddered when 18 said Cell.

Krillin sneaked closer to the cabin where 18 and 17 was staying. he scurried over and peeked into the window. 17 put his hand behind his back and launched a miniature ki blast, knocking Krillin back. "Oww, that's gonna leave a mark." Krillin said as he rubbed the top of his head, realizing he had been caught, he decided to fly home.

"I'd take it you hijacked this place?" 18 said as she inspected the walls of the cabin.

"Hell no, I actually won it from a bet." 17 said smiling.

"What?" 18 swung her head at 17 with a surprised look on her face.

"Haha, the bet was easy, for a cyborg that is." 17 said winking at 18.

"What kind of bet?" 18 asked, now 17 had her full attention.

"The cabin owner said I could have this cabin and all the furniture if I successfully hunt down the giant T-Rex and give him the trophy." 17 said proudly.

"Yeah...a one sided bet." 18 said as she went upstairs to check the rooms.

"There's only three rooms 18, one for me, one for you and another being the guest room." 17 said with a grin on his face.

"Where's the bathroom?" 18 asked from upstairs.

"Is a cabin in the middle of the wilderness, it doesn't have a bathroom." 17 laughed while saying this in a sarcastic voice. He knows how much his sister cares about cleanliness.

"Are you kidding me?" 18 shouted from up stairs.

"Haha just playing, look at the left." 17 said while relaxing on the sofa.

"Oh is still quite small." 18 said disappointed.

"Well yeah...I could care less though." 17 said as he turned on the T.V.

"Please tell me there are bigger closets than the one in my room." 18 said again in a disappointed tone.

"There's only one closet in each of our room, excluding the guest room, and one bigger one in the living room." 17 answered, only paying half attention to his sister.

"How big?" 18 inquired.

"Twice the size." 17 answered, now paying more attention to the T.V. because it showed the original owner of the cabin. He was showing off the trophy he won from successfully hunting the T-Rex. 17 showed a tint of jealousy because he was the one that took down the dino not that fat loser.

"What are you watching?" 18 asked.

"God, why do you have to be so annoying?" 17 muttered to himself, but it was loud enough for 18 to hear.

"Why am I annoying, when I actually care about you!" 18 asked feeling hurt.

"Sorry, sorry I'm not watching anything interesting." 17 raised his arms defensively. He took the remote and turned the T.V. off.

"Hey check this out." 17 said trying to brightened up the day. He opened the closet in the living room and showed off all the different shotguns he had.

"You like it?" 17 asked smiling with excitement.

"Why do you need guns for?" 18 asked.

"Hunting of course, it's no fun using our powers while hunting." 17 said still smiling.

"Our power?" 18 asked looking at her brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, living here for an eternity is boring, so I thought it be fun if we do some hunting together, you some good ol' brother and sister time." 17 said getting more excited by the minute.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not interested in those things, if you want some quality sibling time then go take me shopping." 18 said knowing very well 17 had no intention of taking her shopping

17 disappointed, left the cabin with one of his so called "signature" shotgun. "I'm going to hunt some deers for a while, if I get lucky I might get a bear." 17 said smiling not letting his sister get to him.

'He's always in a good mood, and always act like a child.' 18 thought.

18 decided to sneak inside her twin brother's room and see what he had inside. She wasn't surprised when she saw stuff everywhere. A laptop still not connecting to the modem, meaning no internet connection, a mini T.V. not even plugged in yet and orange bandannas everywhere on the floor. She opened his closet to see pile of clothes stack everywhere, they were are the same set of RR Army clothes he'd been wearing since day one. 'Wow I have to teach him something about fashion' 18 thought. She looked up the shelf to see three coats folded neatly, one was blue the other two was tan and black. 'At least something is organized' She thought again.

18 went to her room and opened her closet to see if there was any clothes, to her surprise there was. It seems 17 had been expecting her to live with him because he had all her RR Army clothes as well. There was three pairs of them in a clear plastic bag. 'It looks like 17 just smashed it up there.' She sighed at her brother's carelessness. She changed into her clean clothes and put away the black vest and white tee she'd been wearing since Cell absorbed her. She still smell like him which made her want to throw up. She put the dirty clothes into a bag, and went to find a washing machine, but to her dismay she didn't find one.

'AHHH' She screamed inside her head as she flew off to the nearest city.

She landed near the closest civilized place which was Orange City. She looked at crowded people all over the street, apparently there is some sort of celebration. 18 didn't knew what the celebration was for till she reached a stage set in the middle of the road. It had some performers in some get-go costumes. They were pretending to be...Cell...and Hercule. She noticed the real Hercule was sitting at the front seat folding his arms with a smug grin. There were a bunch of cops trying to hold back the crowd asking for autographs, and the news reporter trying to snap pictures. Meanwhile on the stage, the performers that were pretending to be Hercule and Cell started bowing in front of the audience, which means the performance was over not that 18 cared. She already had a idea what it was about, which disgust her knowing some loser is taking the credit from Gohan.

18 struggled past the crowd, but was unfortunate as the crowd of people started a stampede. Everyone rushing at Hercule after he stood up from his seat and went over to the stand where he would start giving away autographs. 18 became furious, she was about to blow up that fraud and the bunch of mindless morons following him, even her programming agreed, though her programming always suggested killing humans. She ignored the programming and her own anger and flew up in the sky faster than sound so no one would see her fly. She landed just as fast but made sure she was in an alleyway.

She hated the alleyway, it was dirty and smelly, and a bunch of homeless people was there as well. The worse part was not that the homeless was dirty or that they asked he for money, but the fact they kept giving her dirty looks. She ignored the urge to blow their brains up, and continued walking down, dodging the bags of trash on her way. She could hear whistles as she walked down but ignored that too. She noticed one of the homeless was walking faster towards her, as he neared she simply elbowed him in the ribs and made him cry out in pain. She left the alleyway and made her way to the public clothes washer. The guy that tried to jump her was crawling his way back to the shadowy corners while the others laughed at him.

18 sighed in relieve as she finally reached clothes washer. She then realized she have to put a 5 zenie bill inside for the machine to work. Angered, 18 walked back to the alleyway and found the homeless that tried to attack her, she saw that he does have some money, it was hanging down from his baggy pockets. The homeless was mad that she elbowed him earlier and charged at her neck with a knife. The knife touched and broke in pieces, 18 frowned, the homeless was scared. She ignored him and grabbed themoney off of him and left. The others saw that she got stabbed and didn't even have a single scratch, which scared all of them greatly. They backed away from her as she made her way back to the clothes washer. She inserted a 5 zenie bill, and threw her clothes in. After finish washing, she sold her jade wrist ring and her pearl necklace. She got a lot of zenies from that. She thought about the idea of shopping, with the new zenie she got.

She made her way to the biggest mall in town. She went inside and threw in a bunch of cute clothes, she tried them all out and she wanted it all of them. She made her way back to the salesman who tried to flirt with her.

"Hey you know you don't have to pay for that I would be more than willing to buy those for you." The salesman said smiling.

"Really? Okay bye." 18 waved him good bye and left the door.

"but...I wasn't serious..." The salesman stammered as she left.

She flew back to her cabin, not surprised by the fact 17 haven't returned home yet. So he went up and threw her new clothes on the bed. She put each one on the hanger carefully. 18 frowned when she realized that closet wasn't even enough for 1/4 of the clothes she "bought."So she made her way down stairs and took out the shotguns and pile them neatly on the floor. She then put the clothes on the now emptied closet. Still only having 3/4 of her clothes stored she went up to 17's room and threw out his clothes to hang hers up. She smiled and went back out just to see a big frown of 17's face.

* * *

The End, I don't know if I should continue hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Seventeen was not pleased with what her sister did, then again who would be happy about someone throwing away your belongings so they can fit in their property.

"What do you think you're doing?" Seventeen inquired annoyingly.

"I said the closets were too small for a girl like me" Eighteen replied casually.

"And what about my stuff?

"You aren't sanitary enough to care anyway" Eighteen replied, smiling.

"Yeah well whatever, you know we can get a bigger closet IF you get some zenies."

"How do you suggest we do that?" Eighteen asked.

"Rob a bank." Seventeen said, chuckling.

"Yeah..right." Eighteen muttered… followed by an awkward silence. Neither siblings said a thing, since they were both at a loss for words when they both realized that they are stuck in a predicament. Both cyborgs realized they needed money to support their life, and simply robbing the bank wasn't an option, with the Z fighters being so much stronger than them and can easily stop them.

Finally Seventeen broke the silence, when he thought he figured out a plan to get money. "You know we can simply join some underground fighting ring and get some quick cash." Seventeen shrugged. Eighteen didn't scrap the idea immediately, but she did find problems with it. For one, how long would the fighters tolerate before they get tired of getting beaten down and then ban the siblings from fighting. Eighteen sighed quietly as she continued thinking about other options, before an idea finally hit her head. 'Maybe, just maybe I can ask that badly that was so bent on helping us, maybe he can find me a job or some easy zenies.' Eighteen thought. Meanwhile Seventeen was waiting impatiently for a response from his sister, annoyed and finally had enough and he simply broke the silence yet again. "Look I don't know about you, but I'm gonna go join some fighting ring and make some quick cash, SEE YA," and with that Seventeen flew out the door and off to the horizon. Eighteen having no interest in following her brother, instead decide to find Krillin instead. She flew back up to the tower where she first awaken after Krillin brought her there, she thought it would be where he lived, at least the closest place where he would have any connection to.

"You're a joke." Seventeen said, as he punched the other fighter across the cell.

"KNOCKED OUT COLD IN ONE PUNCH!" The announcer exclaimed. "This new kid is really something huh?" As Seventeen left the ring, he heard many boos, but that was probably because he casually took out their reigning champ. He shrugged at the unfriendly remarks the audience threw at him. After all why would Seventeen care? All he was doing was earning zenies, he could care less about the fame from this. As Seventeen walked into the office where he would receive his payment, the manager eyed him menacingly as he approached his office closer.

"You know it's bad for publicity to have my reigning champion defeated so effortlessly, you could have at least made it look good for the fans" The manager said annoyingly, as he handed Seventeen 1000 zenies.

"1000 zenies only? That's all I get for defeating your champ?" Seventeen asked.

"Well what do you expect, you're a first timer. Tell you what, if you can keep up with the good performance and can actually beat the next 100 challengers, I'll give you 10 thousand zenies, how that sound?" The manager asked and went back to his newspaper not even paying attention to Seventeen. Seventeen simply shrugged and took the zenies and went home. When Seventeen returned home, he noticed his sister was not there. 'Hmm I wonder what Eighteen is up to.' He thought.

Eighteen took some time to figure out where the lookout was, as she did not pay attention to where it was located when she flew off. Finally Eighteen noticed the long thin tower that seems to reach all the way into the skies. She flew towards it and as Eighteen arrived at Dende's Lookout, she noticed that it was a lot quieter than when she first left. She assumed that the cause of the emptiness was simply when Shenron was summoned he was the center of attention, and that after Shenron dissipated, everyone left to continue with their own lives. When Eighteen landed just to see Mr. Popo tending to the flowers and plants, she wasn't surprised.

Eighteen looked around and scanned for any sign of life besides Mr. Popo and his plants, she was interrupted when Mr. Popo approached her nervously. "Umm hello there." Mr. Popo stammered, it was clear he still didn't fully trust the cyborg and that she still pose a threat to him, even if everyone else seems to be fine to let her loose around the world. Eighteen simply ignored the formal introductions and went directly into asking where Krillin was. "Well...uhh he left a while ago...and he should be at Roshi's house…" Mr. Popo replied, still as nervous as before.

"Then I'm done here." Eighteen said as she flew off to Roshi's house.

"Krillin, quit lookin' so down will ya, there's more fish in the sea." Roshi said as he tried to comfort Krillin.

"You don't get it; Eighteen probably thinks I'm a weirdo." Krillin said while hanging his head down.

"Hey look sobbing all day isn't going to make her fall for you." Oolong remarked as he appeared from behind the couch Krillin was sitting on.

"Well what other ideas do you guys have? Comforting me sure isn't gonna work." Krillin said sadly

"hehehe why don't you gather the dragon balls and make a wish that she falls for you?" Oolong laughed slyly.

"Shut up Oolong, don't associate Krillin with you and Bulma." Roshi scolded sarcastically, both Oolong and Roshi cracked up laughing hysterically for whatever reason.

Eighteen finally tracked down the island, she stayed afloat not sure what she would say if she landed. 'Would it be a sign of weakness for me to ask for help from him? Has he helped me enough, would he be willing to continue helping?' Eighteen thought. She finally decided to land, she realized there were no other options and she needed help to live a "regular" human life somehow. Eighteen knocked on the door of Roshi's house, surprising everyone. "Huh are you expecting someone?" Oolong asked as he fell over face first when he heard the knocking on the door.

"No but let me see who it is." Roshi said followed by a "COMING" to signal that he is getting the door. Krillin uninterested didn't turn his head to see who it was until he heard everyone's surprised gasp.

"OHHHH PLEASE DON'T HURT ME" Oolong screamed covering his head while curling up

"I didn't mean anything I said, I'm serious!" Oolong continued blabbering.

Eighteen ignored Oolong, not even knowing what on Earth he was talking about. "Oh…uhh…hey" Krillin managed to say before blushing and looking away. Eighteen once again ignored the formal introductions and went straight to her point. "Do you have any jobs that I can do, easy hours and good amount of zenies that can supply me with good amount of clothes and a nice house." Eighteen asked, with an emphasis on "good" and "nice."

"Well…I…uh…you can work…around here." Krillin stammered.

"We don't really need money here, we just fish or hunt for food and live off that." Roshi said laughing.

Eighteen eyed at the TV that was on and wondered how in the world that these people can afford electronics if they don't work. Krillin noticing her eyes realized what she was wondering about and answered her question without Eighteen even needing to ask. "Well Oolong and I work and we pay the bills together if you want I can find you a job." Krillin said. "You know I work as a martial artist trainer, I can ask my boss if he can hire another martial artist."

Eighteen shrugged and gave an uninterested look, she wasn't really intrigued by the idea of actually trying to get zenies, however she didn't completely scratched the idea. "I'll think about, I'll return tomorrow to see if you have anything new to tell me." Eighteen said before flying off.

Eighteen returned to Seventeen's cabin, she found a new shiny red hover car but looked more like a race car than a conventional vehicle that one would use for a regular life. Eighteen walked past the car just to find Seventeen looking at her with a smile. "Like my new ride sis?" Seventeen asked excitedly. Eighteen shrugged and asked how did Seventeen managed to afford a car like that.

"Oh, I'm a bounty hunter now." Seventeen said smiling. "The fights can't afford anything I want so I took up some jobs hunting down criminals, it's easy cash and fun at the same time. Trill of the hunt ya know?" Seventeen continued. 'He seems proud he made something of his life…I still don't know what to do yet…' Eighteen thought and sighed. Seventeen noticed her sister disappointed face and immediately asked what was wrong.

"Oh you know Seventeen, I just don't know what to do with myself yet. You seem to find a job you like and it also supports your life style as well." Eighteen replied in a sad tone.

"I can take care of both of us, but if you really like to find a purpose in life; you know we can just travel around. Not like we need anything we can't 'just take'" Seventeen said smiling. Eighteen ignored what her brother was insinuating and walked up to her room, she thought that there must be more fun in life than just hanging around in a forest watching her brother shoot animals. 


	3. Chapter 3

"You know you should really start cleaning up." Eighteen scolded as she walked over the pile of clothes that belongs to her brother.

"Huh oh yeah…about that" Seventeen replied.

"We really need a bigger place to live…" Eighteen sighed.

"I don't plan on leaving any time soon, so anyway how's your job hunting going for you?" Seventeen inquired.

"Actually…I just plan on taking whatever I need and leave." Eighteen answered.

"Oh that's a perfect plan, just don't get arrested." Seventeen teased.

"Whatever." And with that Eighteen went up to her room.

'Ughh, it's so dirty here, why do I even bother staying here.' Eighteen thought as she incinerated a spider that was crawling on the ceiling. She wondered what it would feel like to live in a city; even though she detested humans she wasn't fond of nature either. Eighteen quickly had a fuzzy flashback of her life before being changed into a cyborg; she was living in a city although she wasn't particularly rich, she could tell it was better than living in some run down cabin located in the middle of nowhere.

Eighteen failed to sleep, she tried to check the time but to her disappointment, Seventeen didn't plug the digital clock in. She desperately tried to find an outlet but it was just too dark for her to see. 'Damn it feels like I'm living in the 18th century…' She thought impatiently.

"Hey Seventeen wake your ass up." Eighteen said while tapping her foot impatiently.

"Uh…huh…wha…?" Seventeen groaned as he twist and turn in his bed.

"Where can I find the outlet for this clock?" Eighteen asked as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'll tell you…tomorrow…" Seventeen mumbled as he desperately tried to go back to sleep.

Eighteen walked over and shook him until his eyes opened drowsily. Seventeen proceeded to rub his eyes and stretched as he slowly sat up. He was still clearly dozing off while trying his best to look at his surroundings. He looked up to see an annoyed Eighteen crossing her arms and tapping her foot. Even though Seventeen felt slightly annoyed that he was woken up from his beauty sleep he still can't help but be amused that he managed to piss her sister off while sleeping. Seventeen gave her a questioning look when he noticed her pissed off face.

"Look just because you can't sleep doesn't mean that other people can't "Seventeen mumbled.

"Where is the outlet?" Eighteen asked again, feeling annoyed.

"Around the wall duh." Seventeen responded sarcastically.

Eighteen narrowed her eyes before walking out the door, the truth was she could care less what time it was all she wanted was to have someone to talk to and clearly Seventeen was too busy being a pig than to talk to her. Eighteen walked out the door and flew up into the sky where she levitated on her back, closing her eyes she enjoyed the breeze of the night sky and began to reflect about her life. She wondered hard on what her purpose was, clearly it was to terminate Goku but that's not possible anymore and her second command was to dominate the Earth and that too was out of the question for obvious reasons, not to mention she had no interest in that.

The next day Eighteen woke up in the middle of the sky, thank Kami she had infinite energy or she would have fell to the ground and that would be a rude awakening. Eighteen landed on the ground slightly disoriented at the not so comforting sleep she had last night.

"Hey sis, good morning" Seventeen chuckled. Eighteen cocked her head backwards with an indifferent face.

"Let's go hunting!" Seventeen said excitedly.

"I thought I told you I wasn't interested?" Eighteen responded raising an eyebrow. Giving her brother the "are you really that dumb" look.

"If you come, I'll TAKE you shopping AND provide the money for it." Seventeen offered.

"Very well, but you better keep to your word." Eighteen replied apathetically.

"Would I lie to you?" Seventeen teased as he went back inside the cabin. Seventeen returned with an array of firearms, he tossed them to the ground and asked Eighteen to pick one, in which she simply replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you don't know anything about guns?" Seventeen asked disappointedly.

"I could care less about those things." Eighteen shrugged.

"Well you see this one here has bad accuracy but great firepower, I still suggest this one though." Seventeen said as he pointed to another rifle.

"This one has great firepower plus accuracy, the thing is though it has high recoil but with your super strength you can handle the recoil with ease, so there is no downside to it" Seventeen continued on excitedly.

"Whatever just hand me one and be quick about it." Eighteen said as she turned her head to side and extended her arm.

"You're no fun" Seventeen frowned and threw a rifle towards her sister, purposely aiming at her head.

"You thought that was funny?" Eighteen asked annoyed.

The siblings started to walk up the mountain range to hunt for animals but to no avail. After two hours of hunting Seventeen only managed to shoot one deer, if it weren't for their infinite energy the cyborgs would be on the ground gasping for breath. Seventeen became so desperate he shot the birds in the sky which wasn't as entertaining as he thought it be.

"This is boring Seventeen, we haven't killed anything yet, let's go to mall like you promised." Eighteen complained as she ducked a spider web from hitting her silky hair. The tedious hunting was so aggravating for her that it got to the point where she no longer bothered to tuck any lose hair behind her ear anymore.

"The hunt just started, don't get bored now." Seventeen replied, although he was getting bored of this as well. Just as he continued to walk they heard some rustling in a nearby bush. Seventeen immediately motioned her sister to kneel down; Eighteen rolled her eyes at his gesture but complied anyway. The rustling continued however there was another noise behind the giant bush and it sounded like explosion.

"Look sis I think it's a big animal, maybe a bear or even a dinosaur." Seventeen whispered excitedly.

"Or it's just some humans passing by." Eighteen replied rolling her eyes again at her brother's childishness. The twins proceeded to peak through the bush despite Eighteen's protest about getting her hair dirty. On the other side of the bush was Tien and Chaotzu sparring, they were fighting in a clearing and the two were getting exhausted after firing multiple ki blast and breaking down several trees, during their fight.

"Oh it's those guys again, damn they got my hope up." Seventeen mumbled.

"Huh, sis what are you doing?" Seventeen looked at his sister with a bewildered face. Eighteen was looking through the scope and aimed the gun right at Tiens head. She smirked and took every self-control she had to not burst into laughter as she shot him in the face.

"What the heck was that?" Tien yelled in surprise as he jumped into battle position. He felt something hit him in the cheek although it didn't do damage it wasn't a pleasant feeling either.

"I don't know, I don't sense anything…not even animals." Chaotzu replied, just as surprised.

"The hell are you doing sis?" Seventeen asked as he looked at Tien and back.

"I'm bored let's mess with them, it's not like they will find out." Eighteen smirked.

"Well, I guess it could be fun." Seventeen pondered.

"Hahaha, did you look at his face?" Eighteen laughed as she fired again, further confusing Tien.

"Ahh it hit me again…" Tien mumbled as he rubbed his shot cheek.

"I just heard something over by the bushes…it sounded like a girl's voice." Chaotzu said while pulling on Tien's shirt.

"I think we are caught" Seventeen said narrowing his eyes for a better view of the two in the clearing.

"Then let's move." Eighteen replied as she grabbed her brother's arm and dashed up to a tree.

"Now watch this…"Eighteen said as she looked through her scope and shot once more, but this time at Chaotzu.

"OUCH" Chaotzu yelled out, although it wasn't from the pain but from the surprise that he had been hit as well.

"It sounds like gun shots…" Tien said as he floated into the sky and gazed into the surrounding, but to his dismay nothing can be seen or sensed.

"This is actually quite fun, did you look at his face?" Eighteen snickered.

"You're more childish than I thought." Seventeen smirked.

"Shut up, I won't be doing this if hunting was actually fun." Eighteen replied halfheartedly as she aimed her rifle again. Just as she was about to shoot she remembered that she needed to meet Krillin for financial advice.

"Seventeen let's get out of here, I have to go somewhere." Eighteen sighed.

"Fine, but I still don't want to go shopping." Seventeen said.

"See I knew you would be like this…you're lucky I'm going to be busy later." Eighteen replied.

"Okay okay, I will go when you're NOT busy." Seventeen chuckled as the twins flew off.

Eighteen was about to head to another direction before something caught her eye. She stopped in midair which confused Seventeen, her brother looked at her with a confused face as she floated there looking at a hiking road. Seventeen followed her gaze and noticed she was staring at a family of three walking down the road. Seventeen wondered why she cared about some hiking humans before he realized that the man had a striking resemblance to a certain someone her sister fought before. Eighteen landed silently behind a bush and Seventeen followed, she looked carefully and there was no mistake, no one else's hair was that spiky and shot up like a blazing fire…it was Vegeta. Eighteen smirked at the thought of getting Vegeta back for letting Cell absorb her.

"Woah sis, isn't that the guy you beat up last time?" Seventeen questioned silently. Eighteen didn't reply, instead she peered through her scope and aimed for Vegeta's eye. Eighteen snickered silently as she pulled the trigger. Afterwards she dashed behind a tree few meters away, and Seventeen quickly followed. They silently peered behind the tree to look at Vegeta's response.

"ARRRRGGGG MY EYE!" Vegeta roared as he rubbed his eye fiercely.

"Oh dear what happened, was that a gunshot?" Bulma asked worriedly.

"Some human scum just shot me in the damn eye!" Vegeta growled as he half opened his shot eye.

"Damn him where is he, I'll kill that bastard!" Vegeta raged on.

"Hahaha, did you look at his face?" Eighteen laughed.

"Woah sis I didn't know you had it in you." Seveteen mocked, amused at what happened. Eighteen snickered again as she shot him once more in the eye. After seeing Vegeta rage even more, she dropped to her knees laughing hysterically holding back tears.

"DAMN YOU HUMAN!" Vegeta roared in rage as he prepared a huge ki blast around the area where Eighteen shot him…


End file.
